


Ring Ring

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Kink: Phonesex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ueda wants Shige's phone number, Shige never even thinks that there could be a hidden agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Ring

**Author's Note:**

> For Shige-Day. So, technically, for [](http://jarithka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jarithka.livejournal.com/)**jarithka** , because we appointed July 1st to be Shige Day. :D

"Hey, Shige."

Shige looked up from his work, a little startled as he saw Ueda Tatsuya leaning against the doorframe of the dressing room. As far as he knew, KAT-TUN weren't filming anything in this building today, so he was a little confused as to why Ueda was standing in front of him now, looking entirely too comfortable as he stood there in a leather jacket and ripped jeans.

"Hello, Ueda," he answered. "What're you doing here?"

"Waiting for my book," Ueda said, cocking his head.

"I told you, I can't--"

"Yeah, yeah," Ueda said, waving a hand. "Tell me your phone number."

Shige stared. "...Huh?"

Ueda just stared right back. "Your number. Give it to me."

"...Why?" Shige asked, realising belatedly how rude that actually sounded. "I'm sorry, I--"

But Ueda just chuckled a little, sliding his hands into his pockets. "I want your number because I want you to call me when you get that copy of your book."

"...But--"

"You give me your number, I give you mine, what's so difficult about this Shige?" Ueda murmured, and Shige felt a shiver run up his spine at his tone. "I thought you were the smart one."

"I am!" Shige rushed to say, mentally hitting himself for how that had sounded. Ueda raised an eyebrow but laughed.

"You're all flustered."

"It's just-- we never really speak, so I don't know... I don't know how to talk to you," Shige admitted, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Talk to me like a person," Ueda said, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know-- just give me your number so I can go home?"

Shige sighed, pulling his phone from his pocket and throwing it at Ueda - he missed Ueda completely and his phone thudded into the wall, but Ueda just snorted before going to fetch it again. Shige flushed red, feeling rather flustered.

Ueda was just one of those people that seemed too far out of Shige's reach. He always seemed to be one step ahead of him. Shige wasn't entirely sure how to act around him.

And really, why was Ueda so interested in his book? Why didn't he just buy a copy for himself, so many months ago? Why did he wait until now to kick up a fuss about it? Shige just couldn't understand why Ueda wanted a copy from him specifically.

Shige was interrupted from his thoughts as Ueda threw the phone back at him, hitting him in the chest. "Done," Ueda said, sounding rather proud of himself. "My number is in there, and yours is in mine."

"Oh, er... thank you, I suppose," Shige said, bending down to pick the phone off the floor. He heard a hum from behind and spun back around, catching Ueda's smirk. "What?"

"Nothing."

Shige furrowed his eyebrows but let it go - was Ueda staring at his ass or was that just his imagination? - and pocketed his phone again, finally zipping his bag up and shouldering it. "Uh-- is that all you wanted?"

Ueda nodded, throwing his phone in the air and catching it again. "Yep. See you around, Shigeaki," he said, and with that he was gone, a smirk still on his face.

Shige stared at his back as he left, shaking his head a little. Well that was certainly odd. Maybe he would have to ask Massu later. Massu always seemed like he was attached to Nakamaru's side these days; he probably knew something.

Massu knew nothing. "Sorry," he said, a piece of carrot hanging out of his mouth a little, "I have no idea about Ueda-kun."

"Massu, you're useless."

"Okay. Want some salad?"

Shige didn't want salad, he wanted to know why Ueda was smirking at him and ogling his ass. He stared at the new number on his phone. _Ueda Tatsuya_.

He was sitting at home when that name flashed up on his screen again. It was late at night, around ten, and Shige had just finished uploading the new pictures from his camera to his computer. As he scrolled through pictures of flowers and Koyama - mainly Koyama, because Koyama liked to appear in his photos at the last second - the phone rang.

Shige picked it up, a little nervous after he read who was calling. "Hello?"

"Shige."

"...Hello."

"How are you?" Ueda asked, his voice almost silky.

"I'm... okay. Not much has happened between this afternoon and right now," Shige answered, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder as he continued to look through photographs. "You?"

"Horny."

Shige choked. "W-What?"

"What?"

"...You-- You just said..." Shige trailed off, the photos in front of him ignored as he stared ahead blankly.

"That I'm horny? Yeah," Ueda said, a shuffling sound coming from the other end of the phone. "What're you doing?"

"Trying to calm my heartrate down," Shige all but squeaked. "Why are you ringing me, then? Don't you have a girl--"

Ueda cut him off with a short laugh. "Girl?"

"Yes...?"

"Where have you been, Shigeaki?" Ueda asked, the smile still evident in his voice. Shige blinked. "I don't like girls."

"...Oh," Shige said, shaking his head a little. He should have seen that one coming. "That doesn't explain why you're ringing me, though."

"I want my book."

Shige paused, leaning back in his chair and sighing. "I don't understand. You're ringing me up to demand my book - whilst being horny?"

"Yes."

"You're a strange person."

"You know it," Ueda laughed. "Now, tell me about my book."

Shige sighed. "I told you, it's sold out--"

"--You say that rather proudly--"

"--so I can't get you a copy. Shut up, I am proud," Shige said, momentarily forgetting the state in which the person on the other side of the call was in. "Maybe I can wrestle one from Koyama - he's got like three copies, don't ask me why - or Tegoshi. Tegoshi won't ever read his--"

"I don't want theirs," Ueda interrupted. "I want you to get me one."

"But--"

"Okay," Ueda sighed. "Okay, I'm lying."

"Eh?" Shige closed his laptop, resigning himself to the fact that he probably wasn't going to get any more work done. "You don't want my book? You've been pestering me for months--"

"Oh, I still want your book," Ueda said, his voice low. Shige raised an eyebrow. "But I want to stop talking about that. It wasn't the reason I rang - it wasn't even the reason I wanted your number."

"...Eh?"

"For someone normally so eloquent, you haven't really got a lot to say, do you?" Ueda asked, the whisper of a laugh in his deep voice. Shige went quiet, just listening to his voice. "The reason I wanted your number is because I love your voice," he finished, a little matter-of-factly.

Shige gulped. "You...what?"

"Your voice," Ueda said, his voice now lower than Shige had ever heard it. "Your voice is so deep that it sends shivers down my spine," he continued, a little sigh at the end of his sentence that made Shige squirm in his seat. He shouldn't be listening to this. He should just hang up--

But then Ueda was speaking again and he froze, Ueda's voice forcing him to stay on the phone. "I was listening to your radio program," Ueda continued. "I was in the car. I had to pull over to the side of the road because your voice was just too much for me," he said, his voice enchantingly sensual.

"Too much for you?" Shige asked, a little scared as to how Ueda was going to answer.

"I've never had sex in a car before," Ueda went on to say, shocking Shige. "But I really should."

"What-- What has this got to do with me?" Shige spluttered.

"Your voice. Your voice does things to me," Ueda answered with a whisper, and Shige shivered. "It's so lovely and deep and _husky_ , I just can't help myself."

Shige was hesitant to speak again. "What are you talking about?" he asked, breathing quite heavily. "Ueda, what is all this about?"

Ueda sighed. "I want you."

Shige's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"I want you," Ueda repeated, sighing again and sending shivers through Shige. "I want you to touch me and oh-- moan my name as you pound into me--"

"Wha..." What was he meant to say to that? His heart was hammering against his chest and _damn it_ , Ueda's breathy voice was stirring up emotions and feelings and suddenly Shige realised that he was half-hard. He sighed in annoyance, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"What's wrong, Shige?" Ueda asked. "Am I getting to you?"

"No."

"Admit it. You want me too," Ueda said. "How would you want me?"

"Don't want you."

"You're lying to yourself. Would you have me on my knees in front of you?" Ueda continued, and Shige sat up a little higher in his chair, trying to ignore the way Ueda's words were affecting him. "Would you, Shige?"

Had Ueda's voice always sounded so nice saying his name?

"I'll tell you now, it's not easy to get me on my knees," Ueda was saying, and Shige had to force down the noise that was threatening to fall from his lips at the sudden image of Ueda down on the ground, looking up through his fringe with those eyes. Those eyes that would be dark with lust just for him. "Are you picturing it?"

"N-- Not at all," Shige struggled, sucking in a breath when he shifted and he realised just how hard he was.

"You are, aren't you?" Ueda whispered. "I would trail my hands up your sides, before moving in to lick you," he said, his voice deep and smooth. Shige didn't want to hear any more - when did this become so dirty? - but Ueda kept talking and Shige couldn't stop listening. "I'd lick the underside of your cock before running my tongue right down the length of it..."

Shige couldn't help the strangled noise that spilled from his lips. Ueda paused. "Oh?" he chuckled. "Did you like th--"

"Please stop talking, I can't do this," Shige panted, quickly hanging up the phone and tossing it to the other side of the room. He stared at it, breathing heavily and wondering what the hell was going on. He was so fucking turned on that it almost hurt, but his mind was whirring with everything that Ueda had said, and he just didn't know what to do.

He was about to have _phone sex_ with Ueda. Ueda Tatsuya. Of KAT-TUN.

Shige stared hard at his phone for a few more minutes before throwing caution to the wind and rushing to it, picking it up and quickly finding Ueda's name.

"Are you ready now?" was all Ueda said, and Shige nodded before remembering that Ueda couldn't see him.

"Sorry, I got a little... freaked out," Shige admitted, perching down upon his desk chair again. "I've... never done this before."

"Well, let me ease you into it," Ueda murmured. "Just picture everything," he said breathily. "Picture it as I slowly take you into my mouth. I'd look up at you - I want it, Shige."

Shige made a mangled noise, so incredibly turned on. Oh. He should say something-- but what? Face burning, Shige managed a feeble, "Do you?"

Ueda made a similar noise. "Yes. So much. Oh, I would take you as far as I could," he murmured, and Shige couldn't help but move his hand down to palm himself through his jeans, lightly moaning at the touch. Ueda hummed in appreciation. "You would feel so good on my tongue."

Shige bit his lip, the image of Ueda sucking him off making him moan. He closed his eyes, giving into the images flooding his mind, and all he knew now was Ueda's breathy voice in his ear and his own hand on his crotch.

"Would you fist your hand in my hair? Would you hold me still as you thrust into my mouth, or would you let me dictate the pace?" Ueda asked. There was a rustling sound and then the noise of a zipper and _oh_ , Ueda was touching himself.

Ueda was also waiting for an answer. "I-- I'd let you..."

"You'd let me..."

"I'd let you hold my hips down," Shige said, unzipping his own pants as quietly as he could.

"Give me all the control? Oh-- I like that. I'd moan around you; can you feel the vibrations run through you?"

Shige outright moaned, nervousness flying out the window as he finally wrapped a hand around himself. Ueda gasped, a drawn-out moan following.

"I would pull away though, once you were close," Ueda panted. "Stop touching yourself." The last thing Shige wanted to do was that, but he found himself stilling his hand, fighting back the frustrated groan. "What did you want me to do now?"

"You shouldn't be touching yourself either," Shige found himself saying, and Ueda made a small sound as he stopped. "I would... drag you up for a kiss," he said, trying to ignore the way Ueda's desperate little moan went right through him. "I would run my hands over your body..." he trailed away, his imagination taking over as he saw himself lying on his bed with Ueda straddling his hips, that smirk on his face as Shige reached out and pressed a palm to his stomach.

"Oh..."

"I would kiss you again, all possessive because right now, _you're mine_ ," Shige continued, needing to feel Ueda's skin on his own; needing to kiss Ueda like he was imagining. Ueda panted into the phone.

"Oh god-- I never thought you'd be a possessive one--" Ueda practically gasped.

Neither did Shige. Since when was he like that? He didn't think too hard about it though, because Ueda was making these desperate little noises in his ear that were driving him crazy. "You want to touch yourself?" he asked.

"Yes," Ueda breathed, and let out the most beautiful sound when Shige allowed him to. He wasn't entirely sure when the tables had turned - when was he the one to tell Ueda what to do? - but he was kind of okay with the way things were going. He wrapped a hand around himself again, groaning at the contact. "I'll move my hand around... stretch myself for you," Ueda whispered, his voice making Shige moan and move his hand faster.

It was when there was another shuffling noise on the other end and a long silence that Shige realised Ueda was doing _just that_. Shige bit his lip again and squeezed his eyes shut as Ueda's first moans reached him. "Oh god, Ueda," Shige whispered.

"Mm," Ueda groaned, his voice further away as if he had set the phone down. Both hands were occupied, Shige realised, and he stroked himself faster, bucking up into his hand as the images just became too much.

"Are you--"

"Two fingers deep," Ueda gasped, and Shige moaned, feeling his release draw nearer and nearer with every little gasp that Ueda issued. "Ah-- three."

Three.

"Ueda-- I want you so badly," Shige hissed, as the pressure became too much. "Ah--"

"You're inside me now," Ueda struggled out. "You'd be--"

"You'd be on your back," Shige interrupted, his eyes still tightly closed as his hips rocked up into his hand. "You'd be on your back so I could kiss you," he said, and Ueda hummed. "I'd stroke you as I entered you, and-- and you'd feel so good--"

"So would you," Ueda replied, his voice tight. "Shige--"

"I'd murmur into your ear as I thrust into you," Shige said, his own imagination driving him crazy. He could almost see Ueda's flushed face as Shige entered him, his eyes scrunched up in a mixture of pleasure and pain, and Shige would move down to kiss his frown away.

"What're you saying to me?" Ueda whispered, panting.

"Nonsensical things," Shige said, and Ueda seemed quite content with that. "You said you liked my voice."

"Oh, I do."

"I'd stroke you faster and faster until you reached the edge," Shige said, knowing that this was going to be over very soon. "And I'd come inside you, burying my head into the crook of your neck and kissing your jaw as you come off your high."

"Ah-- Shige, I can't--"

It was then that Shige realised that Ueda was waiting for his _permission_ to come. "Come for me," Shige said, his voice husky. Ueda did, the prettiest moan filling Shige's ears as he reached his peak. "Ah-- Tatsuya," he groaned, panting hard as he slumped down in his chair.

It was all rather quiet on the other end of the phone, as Shige tried to compose himself. It was hard to compose oneself when your hand was sticky with your own come, though.

"Shige?" Ueda asked, his voice hoarse, and Shige shuddered.

"Yeah, I'm still here," he answered, wiping his hand on his jeans. "Where do you live? Because--"

"Don't bother; I already have your address and I'm about to leave," Ueda said, more rustling on his end of the line. "I'll see you in about three quarters of an hour." Shige couldn't keep the stupid smile from his face. "As long as you kiss me when I get there," Ueda added, his voice somewhat softer than before.

Shige bit his lip. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that," he chuckled. "And I promise to whisper things into your ear."

"Shut up; I'm walking out the door. You'd better come good on those promises."

"I will. I always keep promises," Shige answered, already moving to make sure things were neat and tidy.

"Shige?"

"Yeah?"

"I still want my book, though."

 

\--the end


End file.
